Legions of Darkness and Light
by Tetsudai-kun
Summary: Restart. Sora must leave the island once more due to king mickey's letter. New allies and enemies? Survival?
1. Discussions

Me: Sorry, I had to start over because I felt the story was going in the wrong direction when I read it myself. So let's try this again.

Disclaimer: I only own the plot and any OC's that decide to show up.

Sora sat on the paupou tree he and his friends usually hung out around.

"Sora......"

Sora turned around to see his old rival and best friend Riku walking up to him.

"Riku....."

Riku stayed standing next to the tree "So, have you made up your mind?"

"Yes, I have to Riku it's my duty. It has always been and will be."Sora said.

Sora was clutching the letter from King Mickey in his hand. Riku replied with nod showing he understood.

"Sora!"

This time when Sora turned around he saw his best friend and secret crush, Kairi. He hopped off the tree. "Kairi....," He said as he walked up to her he could have sworn he saw Riku smirk.

"Kairi you know I have to go so please don't try to change my mind."But really Sora wished he could stay more than anything.

Kairi giggled and then said "I know silly I was going to wish you luck. You always think I'm trying to change your mind about going sheesh."

Riku rolled his eyes. He was surprised how dumb his friends could be. It was so obvious that they liked each other. Then he said "Actually Kairi, that's all you really do when you see him."

Kairi smacked his arm "Shut up! I do not! Well anyways." She turned back to him. "Sora, here take my lucky charm. I trust you to bring it back okay and never forget I'm always with you."

Riku shook his head. It was way too obvious how they felt about each other. Even though it annoyed the hell out of him he had to put up with it because he couldn't meddle with their relationship no matter how much he wanted to. Selphie on the other hand was insane. She was willing to go to point of getting them jealous of each other.

"Thanks Kairi," Sora said with a smile.

"Hope we're not interrupting something here."

The trio turned and looked at the new arrivals. It was Roxas and Naminé. You see a week after Sora, Kairi and Riku got back, Riku wanted to see if they could communicate with Roxas and Naminé. At first they could only communicate telepathically but later realized they could leave their Somebodies and become separate beings. They were transparent but they could interact with inanimate objects but not with animate ones. With every passing day they became more solid every time they left Sora and Kairi. By the end of the month they were completely solid and could make contact with anything. Not to mention they could still go back in to their others.

Riku sighed "No, not really."

"Ahhh, still clueless then?" Roxas asked.

"Yup," Riku shook his head.

"Helloo, still here people." Sora said annoyed. He never understood what they talked about these days and quite frankly it was very annoying.

"We know Sora, that's the point." Roxas said as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"So have you decided Sora?" Naminé asked.

Sora was about to open his mouth but Riku beat him to it. "Yes he has, Naminé."

"Hey, I didn't know your name was Sora I thought it was Riku. Oh wait it is then why did you answer that?"Sora said faking annoyance.

"Hey! Wandering off topic here," Kairi exclaimed. "Anyways, when are you leaving Sora?"

"This Sunday," Sora replied. "Why?"

"Because your birthday is this Friday and I was making sure we still had a chance to celebrate your sixteenth birthday," Kairi said.

Sora smiled "Awww, Kairi there's no need to go and do that. It's okay if we don't."

"Hey, in case you forgot it's my birthday too ya know!" Roxas said angrily and then smiled "And I say we celebrate!"

Naminé and Kairi giggled while Riku and Sora chuckled.

Sora gave in "Okay fine but if it gets too rowdy then we stop."

Sora was in his room at his house. He hated lying to his friends but it had to be done. He was leaving tonight, but his friends didn't know that. He decided to go to the secret place one last time before he left. Probably for good.

Me: Well that was great it turned out better than I thought!

Sora: Did you just make me liar?

Me: Umm, no

Sora: Liar

Riku: Actually that's you.

Me: R&R please!


	2. Letter of Departure Part 1

Me: Here's the second chapter. Hope you like it.

Sora: Although I hate you for this chapter, I'm glad I was finally able to finish my checklist.

Sora was at the play island when he decided to visit the secret place one last time. As he was walking through the secret place his times of the islands were rushing through his head. He pulled out the letter from the king. He started to read since he was bored.

_Dear Sora, Kairi, and Riku,_

_The worlds are at trouble again. It's Maleficent. Guess we should be more careful of what we assume huh? By the way have you sealed the keyhole yet? It is best if you do it right away if you haven't. We are going to pick you up Sunday. Be ready._

_King Mickey_

Sora sighed. That was all Riku and Kairi had read. But he realized later that he hadn't opened the full letter. When he got home the other day he read the last bit of the letter.

_Sora,_

_Only you can be able to read this. I cast a spell on it. I am actually picking you up on Wednesday night. Just you. Do not and I repeat do not tell Riku and Kairi. Riku had been tainted by darkness so Maleficent can bring it out and turn him in to Xehanort's heartless. Kairi is in no immediate danger but there something you need to know. Kairi's heart is surrounded by darkness. This happened when you released her heart. It was left open for darkness to target it. Although she is still one of the seven..._

Sora chuckled. He forgot King Mickey didn't know about Roxas and Naminé. He continued reading.

_Although she is still one of the seven her heart can be used by darkness and used against us. I'm sorry Sora but not even Donald and Goofy can help you on this one but I do have someone at the castle that can help. Once again I'm sorry._

_King Mickey_

Sora didn't know what to do anymore. He was, for the first time in his life, lost. He left the secret place. There was the signal. A flashing gummi ship in the sky. He summoned his keyblade and prepared to send the return signal when he noticed his keyblade. It was the Oathkeeper. He started to just look at it.

"Sora?"

Sora dropped the letter and was wide-eyed. He was surprised that she would be out here at this time.

"What are you doing?" Kairi asked. Then it hit her. "You lied to us didn't you, about everything, right?"

Sora just kept his head down and quickly sent the signal. "I'm sorry Kairi," Sora said quietly.

"Like hell you are, I thought we were friends," Kairi said.

"Kairi I am your friend," Sora said reaching out to her with his hand. "But sometimes I wish we could be more."

"No Sora," She said smacking his hand away. "You were our friend, and to tell the truth I wished we could have been more too, but with you leaving, I don't think we ever could be."

"She's right Sora."

Sora turned around, silently cursing. He saw Riku, Roxas, and Naminé, Riku being the one who had spoken.

"You can't throw away our friendship just like that after all we've been through, just because someone you hardly know told you to," Riku said.

"Roxas, you said you wouldn't tell them," Sora said. "It makes it so much harder."

At this moment 2 animals beamed down from the gummi ship. One a duck and the other a dog.

"Sora, what's taking so lon-," Goofy started. "WAAAACK! What are they doing here?" Donald interrupted. Then he noticed Roxas and Naminé. "And who are they?"

Sora forgot that Donald and Goofy had never met Roxas and Naminé, "Sorry, These two are Roxas and Naminé. Mine and Kairi's Nobodies respectively."

Roxas scoffed. "I'd much rather be Riku's Nobody forever, then yours for a moment, right now."

Sora fought hard not to just cry out right then. Even his own Nobody had forsaken him.

"Sora, are you okay?" Goofy asked seeing the pained look on Sora's face.

"Huh ......, yeah I'm fine." Sora replied.

Goofy remembered something. "Umm... Naminé, right? Thank You."

Naminé looked at him oddly. "What for?"

"I don't know but at the beginning of our last adventure the journal said to thank Naminé.

Naminé looked at him with shock. She was surprised he didn't remember everything else because she had brought out Sora's memories of Castle Oblivion so she thought they might have their memories back.

Sora during this was still sad, but he knew he had to do something before it was too late. "Kairi."

"What," she replied harshly.

"There's something I have to give you before I go. Donald, Goofy get back on the ship, I'll be right there."

Donald's face softened. "So you're going to do it now? Great timing. C'mon Goofy, let's get going." And with that they left.

Kairi was getting impatient. "So what did you want to give me?"

Sora took a deep breath. "This." And with that he did something no one not even a fortune teller could expect.

**He** **kissed her.**

Me: Whoa. Personally I did not see that coming until the end of the chapter.

Sora: I lost my first to Kairi.....That sounds kinda wrong.

Everyone else: (wolf whistle)


	3. Letter of Departure Part 2

Me: Starting where last chapter left off. Here is chapter number 3!

Sora: Two words to say about this chapter. Ouch and WHAT!

Me: I do not own Sakuzy, Joyex, and Maya. TLSoulDude does. Go see his stories Prince of Heart and Prince of Heart 2. They'll knock your socks off. If you don't know it's not meant to be literal.

Everyone was doing different things at the moment but thinking the same thing. Sora pulled away. Kairi was shocked. Riku fainted. Roxas was gaping. Naminé was hyperventilating. They were all thinking the same thing. They were thinking "...... Oh My God". Yes Riku thinks in his unconsciousness, he's that..... I don't know weird.

All of a sudden Donald started to beam Sora up. But right before he was, Roxas and Naminé jumped him and were sent into the gummi too.

Donald knew that they might try jumping him so he quickly shut off the beam and hit warp speed. What he didn't know was that two of them succeeded.

"Sora we'll be at Disney Castle in about ten minutes. Sora is something wro-WAAAAACK! What are they doing here?" Donald said as he walked in.

Roxas and Naminé rolled off of Sora. Roxas was the one who answered. "Well I don't know, maybe we jumped him?" Roxas asked sarcastically.

"Well then we'll just have to sen-" Donald was starting but Sora interrupted him. "No Donald. The King only said that Riku and Kairi couldn't go. He didn't say that they couldn't. And this way Kairi won't worry. She and Kairi can communicate telepathically, right Naminé?"

"How did you..."Naminé asked.

Sora smirked. "Roxas and I can do the same thing. That's how."

"Well anyways, you don't have room for them so we couldn't let them stay anyway. You only have one extra room."

Sora sighed. "Donald, Roxas can join with me and Naminé can have the room. There, problem solved."

"But..."

"No buts Donald they're coming and that's final."Sora said obviously with a sense of finality in his voice.

_**We are approaching Disney Castle. Please prepare to land in one minute.**_

Donald sighed. "Guess it's too late now. C'mon let's go buckle in."

When they got off at the hanger, Chip and Dale were waiting for them. "The King's in the Hall of Cornerstone. Hurry up!" (A/N: Has anyone else noticed that it's called a cornerstone of light but it's a sphere and has no corners whatsoever?) When they got there, they saw the Queen waiting for them in the Auditorium. "Here you go," She said as she revealed the secret passage way.

"Thank you Queen Minnie," Sora said glumly as he was still sad about leaving the Islands.

"You're Welcome," She simply replied noticing he wasn't in the mood to talk.

As they descended the steps they heard a few voices. One was easily recognizable as King Mickey's, the others they had never heard before.

"We made a deal Your Majesty! I demand you hold your end of the bargain!"

"Don't worry he'll be here soon." King Mickey said. Then added under his breath, "I hope."

"Hey Your Majesty. What's going on?"Sora asked.

There were three others in the room and they were all wearing Organization cloaks, with the hood down. One looked like a female version of Riku but had pale grey eyes, another had auburn hair in three little spikes and looked a bit like Sora, and the third one had long black hair that was in a ponytail.

The one of with the ponytail chuckled. "Wow, great timing."

Sora was confused. "Huh?"

King Mickey quickly remembered that he had to introduce the trio to Sora. "Sorry Sora these three are Maya," he said pointing to the female version of Riku. "Joyex," he said pointing to the black haired one. "And this is-"

"Sakuzy," He said interrupting King Mickey. "And I'm your -"

What he was about to say was completely muffled as Maya jumped forward and shut his lips with a kiss. It was easy to tell those two were dating. "Now Sakuzy," She said as she began pulling away, "You shouldn't be giving away info that could decide whether you exist or not. Remember what happened last time?"

You could tell whatever happened was pretty bad at the speed Sakuzy paled.

"Actually, I was about to say we would be helping them on their journey." Then he caught sight of the king about to protest. "And we don't give a damn Your Majesty. We will help them regardless of the cost."

Joyex chuckled. Oh yeah, only you would say that to someone who was of higher status. Oh, and by the way you three," he said turning to them. Then he noticed Roxas and Naminé coming "Or should I say five, anyways I think you should know I'm a Nobody.

Me: Yay! Three chapters in one day nearly.

Sora: Hope you're happy. If he's found out he's officially a dead man. And he had to re upload the first chapter like a billion times!

Sakuzy: Please read my original fic by TLSoulDude, Prince of Heart. It`s awesome. I totally kick ass!


	4. Fire Never Dies

Me: Sorry, I haven't updated in a while. Here's the new chappie!

I don't own anything but the plot as TLSoulDude owns the new trio

After a bit of craziness involving our favourite duck trying to kill our newest nobody friend, Sora managed to calm down Donald.

Joyex sighed, "Thanks Sora, anyway as I was saying I am a Nobody but I'm also not."

Adding on to that from seeing their confused faces, he said, "See, when I lost my heart, Sakuzy managed to break my heart in half while trying to keep it from going to Kingdom Hearts. So really, I'm a half nobody, with half a heart."

Next thing everybody knew, Roxas had tackled Joyex saying, "A NEW NOBODY BUDDY!"

As they both got up, they all looked at Roxas, who said, "Naminé dared me to bear hug every Nobody who is similar to us. That's all I'm saying."

Sora turned to the King. "Didn't you say that you had someone here who could help us and guessing from your reaction when they said they were helping us, it's safe to say there is at least one more person going to be joining us?"

King Mickey nodded. "Yes, he's is in the library talking with Daisy right now. I daresay I'm pretty sure you knew him well on your last adventure. Come I'll take you to him," he said

Sora nodded. "Come on guys, let's go," he said.

Roxas shook his head and asked, "Sora, me and Naminé are going to explore."

Sora got a sly smile on his face. "Oh, you're going to explore the castle," his smile widened, "Or are you going to explore each other."

Roxas smacked him upside the head. "No! Seriously Sora, keep your dirty thoughts to yourself!"

"Sheesh, keep your pants on! No need to be violent!" said Sora.

As they exited the Hall of Cornerstone, they heard a loud rumble echo throughout the castle. Naminé fell over into the arms of Roxas. In his anxious state he dropped her. Naminé glared at him. Naminé yelled, "Roxas, you idiot! Why did you drop me?"

Roxas smile sheepishly and said, "Sorry Nam won't happen again." He then proceeded to pick her up gently.

Joyex smiled and made a sound that sounded like a whip. He then let out a yelp as a piece of rock nearly squashed him. King Mickey's eyes widened. "We must hurry we don't have much time," he yelled. Sora nodded. As they entered the hall that led to the library, they were given quite the surprise. It was full of Nobodies and there were more coming in every second.

Sora said, "Looks like we're gonna have to fight our way there." He summoned the Kingdom Key while Roxas summoned Oblivion and Fenrir.

Roxas looked at Fenrir oddly. "Huh," he said.

Naminé giggled. "Well Roxas, my somebody has a keyblade too, I thought I could give it a try," she said as she showed him Oathkeeper in her hands.

Sora nodded. "C'mon we've gotta hurry," he said while slicing through a Dusk.

Everyone nodded. Sakuzy and Maya summoned their keyblades and Joyex summoned a chain looking thing. Sora saw that these keyblades looked different. Sakuzy answered his questions quickly. "Mine's is Eagle Feather and Maya's is Two-Winged Angel. Joyex's chain is called Chain Thrasher. It used to be a keyblade before he turned into a Nobody," Sakuzy explained.

Roxas fought off an Assassin and said, "Less talking, more fighting!" He sliced through a Creeper after he killed the Assassin.

They split up into groups of 2 that consisted of Roxas and Naminé, Sakuzy and Maya, Donald and Joyex, and Goofy and Sora.

-Roxas and Naminé-

"Looks like they did their homework," said Naminé.

"What makes you say that?" said Roxas after slicing through a Gambler.

"There aren't any Samurai's. If they were we'd be in less trouble," she said trying to get past a Sorcerer.

"Why is that," said Roxas after killing the Sorcerer she was fighting from the back.

Naminé said, "Seriously Roxas, we both know we can't summon Nobodies but I know for a fact that you can control Samurais if you tried." She then proceeded to bash a Berserker with its own hammer-thingy.

-Donald and Joyex-

Donald and Joyex did not chat. They had come up with a plan silently. Joyex would destroy everything by swinging his chain and Donald would finish any survivors off. That all stopped when the chain wrapped around a Berserker's hammer-thingy (I'm gonna call it a hammer from now on, kay?). There's another thing you should know about Joyex. He's known for a killer grip on his chain. You can guess what happened when the Berserker yanked his hammer. As the Berserker prepared to smash Joyex with the hammer, Donald quickly cast a gravity spell, causing it to drop said hammer.

Joyex finished it off after getting his chain back. "Thanks Donald," said Joyex. And they continued with the plan.

-Sora and Goofy-

A Sniper shot at Goofy and Sora kicked said shot back.

"Thanks Sora!" said Goofy.

Sora was about to hit by a Gambler when Goofy repaid his debt.

Sora smiled. "No, thank you," he said.

-Sakuzy and Maya-

Maya sliced through a Dusk and said, "Well Sakuzy, what now? You wanted action, so you got action."

Sakuzy chuckled. "You're right. So do you think if I wanted peace the battle would stop," he joked.

He got exactly what he wanted.

They all regrouped.

Then Goofy noticed something. "Hey, where's the King?" he said.

They all started to panic, when the door to the library opened. "Over here," said The King.

They all let out a sigh of relief and headed over there.

Sora and Roxas stopped. "You're right it is kinda odd," said Roxas.

Naminé turned around. Everyone else had gone in. "What's odd?" asked Naminé.

"Well, we were just starting to tire out. Why did just stop?" said Sora.

A gust of wind blew the three to the other end of the hall. In the middle of the hall a Twilight Thorn appeared. A few of each nobody watched the library entrance. Sora's eyes widened. Naminé charged. Roxas yelled, "Naminé, no!"

The Twilight Thorn punched Naminé and she flew behind Sora and Roxas. Roxas rushed to her while Sora summoned Kingdom Key. He tried switching it to Ultima, but it wouldn't change it stayed Kingdom Key. "Roxas, how do we kill this thing!" yelled Sora.

"Try countering it!" he yelled back trying to heal Naminé.

The moment he said those words, Sora knew he was done for. He wasn't the strategic type. He was the reckless. Next thing he knew, he was trapped in a white light holding him in the air. Sora knew he was as good as dead. He closed his eyes. He remembered Kairi's words in his first adventure. _"Wherever you go, I'm always with you."_ **Sorry Kairi, not this time**, he thought. He heard a loud crash and opened his eyes. The door to the library was blown open and everyone was fighting off the Nobodies. Then he saw a fire tornado heading towards the and he fell on his head rendering him unconscious.

When Sora woke up, he saw red hair. "Kairi..." he croaked.

"Nope guess again," said the red haired man. "Guess I can give you a hint, I hate people forgetting me, got it memorized?"

At this moment Sora's vision was fixed.

"Axel!"


End file.
